


Slippery Ears

by needsmoresleep



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Anime, Costumes, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Manga, Nezumi - Freeform, Nezushi - Freeform, Novel, One-Shot, Oneshot, PWP, Playing, Rat, Shion - Freeform, Yaoi, mouse - Freeform, playful, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmoresleep/pseuds/needsmoresleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion can't find his ears and Nezumi doesn't mind the pair he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Ears

It was silky smooth and soft, slipping through his fingers as easily as water. Shion tried once more to make the little ears rounder and symmetrical. He was sure his face was scrunched up in concentration and his thoughts were confirmed when Nezumi began to chuckle. Shion glared slightly at him and continued on, trying to style Nezumi's hair into perfect mouse ears but every time he tried a few strands would slip through his fingers.

"You sure you can do this? You don't need any help?" Nezumi taunted but Shion didn't answer. He would try one last time and leave them in whatever shape or form they came to be.

Shion moved off the soft and sinking bed he was on to stand before Nezumi, who was sitting on a wooden chair that was leaning against the bed. He sighed as he realized that Nezumi's "mouse ears" were crooked and not completely round atop his head.

"You're done?" Nezumi asked and Shion nodded, sighing once more.

"Why do you have to have such slippery hair?" Shion complained as Nezumi moved to a mirror. Chuckles began to escape his mouth as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Really, your Majesty, I'm sure Cravat could have done a better job," squeaks filled the room as the little brown mouse came out from underneath the bed covers. It raced up Nezumi's shoulder and cheeped relentlessly, as if it were laughing at his hair.

"Not you too, Cravat," Shion whined, a pout gracing his plump lips. He had figured that since Nezumi's hair was long enough, he could make the ears to his Halloween costume using his hair, rather than buying fake ones. The idea had been great and he had even convinced Nezumi to let him style the ears after a few days of constant harassment. Unfortunately things hadn't gone exactly as he had imagined.

Nezumi turned to the albino and caressed his cheek.

"Majesty, that face of yours if going to stay plastered the way it is if you keep twisting and scrunching it."

Shion sniffed and turned away from him, "Well, whose fault is it?"

Before Nezumi could even answer, the sound of Karan's voice echoed in the room, "Hurry up you two! Lilli's here already and set to go!"

Shion called back, "Coming!"

Nezumi laughed as Shion moved around the room, trying to find the last piece to his costume but finding it impossible to discover it. They could be arguing one second and the next he would be in another place. He easily changed the mood and not always for the better, but this scene could only be described with one word.  _Adorable,_  his mind conjured up and he stayed rooted in his place. Shion ran everywhere and searched in every nook and cranny before he stopped before Nezumi, "Oh! Your hair…can you make the ears? I know the ones I did don't even look like proper ears and since you always…"

Nezumi grabbed Shion, pulling him as close as he could with them dressed the way they were and the temptation of stripping him immediately overcame his senses,  _No, not now._ Shion would probably die of embarrassment if Karan came up here to get them and found them in a compromising position. Later – that was a promise. Instead of doing what his body was yearning for, he did something less…inappropriate. He pressed his lips firmly to Shion's and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

He could feel the blood racing to Shion's face as he returned his affection. His hands wandered down to the thin waist of his precious lover and they slowly moved upwards. He moved away from Shion slowly and smirked when those plump pink lips tried to follow him and those pale and soft arms pulled him closer, "No need to get greedy your Majesty."

Shion pouted as Nezumi moved to the door and opened it, bowing down low in his direction, "Shall we go?"

"But my…" Shion stopped as he realized a weight rested atop his head and when his hands moved to inspect the item, he realized that Nezumi had placed his wolf ears atop his head.

"When did you…?"

Gray eyes sparkled and Shion shut his mouth, a blush on his face. He moved towards the door in a hurry and headed to the kitchen, a rat with deformed ears behind him. Nezumi chuckled once more. A wolf? Not entirely. Shion was more like a cub, curious and playful, but he had insisted on being a wolf for today.

And who was he to say no?


End file.
